Ozpin's Game
by DJRebel
Summary: High School AU, what would happen if three things happened: Ozpin loved DnD, Team RWBY got detention at the same time, and Ozpin had to supervise said detention? "I would like to propose a social experiment." Ozpin paused to stare each of the girls in the eye. "What do you know of a game called Dungeons and Dragons?"


"Ruby, are you sure we should be doing this?" Yang nervously asked, tugging on a string of her hair.

"Relaaaax Yang!" Ruby waved a hand in her general direction, more focused on the wall she was spray painting than anything else, "We won't get caught! There's a reason we're doing this so late at night you know."

Yang glanced around the deserted hallway again and tried desperately not to think of how many missed calls she had from Junior and , or how disappointed they would be in her but not Ruby because she should know better and keep her out of trouble and- her ears perked at the faint sound of footsteps.

"Ruby!" Yang hissed. "someone's coming, hide!"

"Just a minute Yang! I'm almost done" Ruby replied back, not paying attention to what Yang said.

The blonde's anxiety at being caught and having to move schools again reared up but more importantly than that was making sure Ruby didn't get into too much trouble, one more mark on her record and she was out of school permanently. As the footsteps got closer and closer Yang acted.

Grabbing Ruby's "Rebellion" hood she yanked her back tore the spray paint out of her hand and shoved her into a nearby trashcan just in time for , the school's Counsellor to round the corner with a flashlight in hand.

"H-Hey Oz," Yang stammered out at his raised eyebrow, "What's Hangin?"

Ozpin said nothing, only walking forward with his cane perfectly in time with his footsteps as he approached yang and shined his light on Ruby's newest work of art. Yang winced despite herself at the horrible drawing of the school's principal, it had stick figure arms and legs with a circle for a torso, the clothes yang thought and the face looked alright for an amateur artist but the stink lines and the barely dried "Professor Poop" was what really told her how much trouble she was in.

"I expected better quality work from you Long, after all, can never stop touting how excellent of an artist you are."Ozpin observed, never once taking his eyes off of the drawing.

"W-well" Yang's voice cracked, "I-i thought it would look better as an abstract-"

"Yang!" Ruby voice called up from the trash can, "Why'd you push me down here? It's cold. And damp. I think one of the Janitors spit in here! If you really want to leave, we can I just finished up when you put me in here."Yang slumped down as a slight smirk appeared on Ozpin's face as he rose his voice and called out to Ruby

"I'm afraid your friend here is a bit busy at the moment but if it really is that bad in there I can most certainly help you out."

Ruby's voice rose from the trash can like a ghostly wail "Dad's gonna kill meeeeeee"

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebr

Weiss stared longingly at the hoodie on display, it wasn't really anything special just a regular black hoodie with the school's name and symbol on it, but Weiss's current hoodie was extremely threadbare, having been passed down from her older sister winter who had the raggedy thing since she was twelve. Weiss glanced at the blonde student manning the cash register, he was distracted playing a game on his phone, the sophomore glanced back to the hoodie, imagining just how warm the fabric would feel and how good care of it she would take so that the hoodie wasn't threadbare when she passed it down to Whitley her little brother.

Taking another glance at the cash register, Weiss grabbed the sweatshirt and hurried as fast as she could out of the school's shop feeling a rush of excitement when the blonde failed to notice the sophomore leave, the teen took another glance back just to make sure he hadn't noticed her steal the sweatshirt when she ran headfirst into someone else, dropping her illicit goods.

She darted to the ground to pick up the sweatshirt the moment she realized it was out of her hands only she realized it wasn't on the ground, no it was in the hands of the man she ran into, .

She flushed and squeaked out "Sorry , may I please have my hoodie back?"

He took a sip of coffee and examined the sweatshirt for a moment before turning his eyes to the Schnee standing in front of him "I was not aware that the school gave out free sweatshirts ."

She fidgeted on the spot before replying in a small voice, her head hanging in shame "they don't sir, I-I stole it."

Ozpin said nothing and merely strode into the store and went up to the counter where he talked with the student cashier for a moment before nodding his head in thanks and returning to the spot where Weiss was still rooted too.

"Here you are, one"hoodie" as you called it, legally purchased."He pressed the hoodie into the white-haired girl's stunned hands before telling her in a reprimanding tone, "and detention for theft of property."

The Schnee let out a small whimper just imagining her father's reaction.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebr

Blake's eye twitched in annoyance as a spit ball hit her in the back of her head for the 3rd time this hour, the latino had resolved to ignore Cardin like she normally did but that was when he wasn't shooting spit balls into her hair and before they had to watch "President" Trump talk about building a wall, as if that would help solve anything. She let out a deep breath and tried to focus on Doctor Oobleck's lecture on "the current events around the world and how they would impact our society" when one of Cardin's goons, Russell began to try to get her attention.

"Pssst. Blakieeee."he called from her left as she stared resolutely forward,"Hey Blake! Look over here! C'mooon, Blake!Psssssst!"

She turned her head to tell him to shut up only for a spit ball to land right above her eye. The junior wiped it off with disgust and glared at Russel while he and his boss let out muffled sniggers. The black haired teen had begun to turn around when she caught sight of what Russel had written in his notebook in big blocky letters for her to see, "Dreamers need to stop dreaming and go home!"

While Blake could handle a lot of things, she couldn't handle people essentially telling her mom that she needed to leave her family behind. She banged her hands on the desk and stood up, towering over Russel before letting loose a rapid-fire stream of expletives, first in English and then switching into Spanish, The latino then turned toward Cardin to continue the verbal abuse only for a hand to find its way around her mouth and stop her .

Her eyes widen as the deceptively calm voice of Doctor Oobleck came from directly behind her "That will be enough , you may go to the office and turn yourself over to for Saturday detention, am I clear?"Blake's shoulders drooped down and she nodded her head just as the bell signaling the end of the day rang out.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebr

Ozpin stared down the four teenaged girls in his office before listing off the offenses each of them committed "Destruction of school property," here Yang winced and Ruby glared at the ceiling, "Theft" Weiss stared at the floor picking at the sleeves of her new hoodie, "disruption of class and excessive profound language."Blake met his eyes without remorse, "now normally you four would have two months of Saturday detention." here Ozpin paused to make sure each of the girls understood their situation.

"Normally ?" Weiss questioned hesitantly.

Ozpin smiled and began to pull out color coded binders for each of the girls and set them on his desk. "Normally you four would sit in a classroom with me for four hours every saturday doing nothing, but I would like to propose a social experiment." Ozpin looked each of the girls in the eye. "what do you know of a game called Dungeons and Dragons?"


End file.
